sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Clash in the Cloister
*6 April 2005 |prev = Mission: Match Up |next = Teasing Time }} "Clash in the Cloister" is the sixty-sixth episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 6 April 2005 and 4 February 2006 in France and the United States respectively. Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot Following the events of the previous episodes, the crew of the Blue Typhoon worked on repairing and improving the Blue Typhoon. Hoping to reach the Metarex through the Intergalactic Cloister, the crew decided to travel through this strange part of space despite worrying about how Chris would get affected by the distortions inside the cloister. Along the way, the team faced several problems, especially the distortion of space matter which was so intense that it knocked the crew unconscious. After waking up, the heroes discovered the Typhoon had continued through the cloister on its own, but was now ensnared in space roots. As everyone pitched in with various tools to cut the vines, Sonic finished the job for them thanks to Chris's new invention, the Power Shoes. No sooner however, a row of massive pillars appear, blocking the Blue Typhoon's path. Aboard a Metarex ship, Dark Oak had gathered with the other Metarex commanders and plotted to use this opportunity to destroy Sonic and his team once and for all, but the Metarex leaders begin fighting over who will attack the helpless heroes. In the end, Yellow Zelkova was chosen for this mission by Dark Oak. Back at the Blue Typhoon, the heroes ponder on how to get through the pillars. No sooner though, Zelkova appear and attack them. Sonic subsequently sent the others inside the ship while he and Knuckles faced this new threat. Immediately, Zelkova begins bombarding Sonic and Knuckles with the pillars blocking their path while they tried to attack him. However, despite using the best of their skills, Yellow Zelkova proved too strong and tough for the duo to stop. As such, the heroes come up with a new plan. Tricking Zelkova to smash into the Blue Typhoon, Sonic and Knuckles made the Metarex knock the Blue Typhoon loose, thereby freeing it. Sonic then used the Sonic Power Cannon to defeat Zelkova, albeit it did not destroy him, while blowing away the pillars blocking the Blue Typhoon's path. Relishing in their victory, the hero continued forward. Eyecatch Cards Sonicx-ep66-eye1.jpg|Yellow Zelkova Sonicx-ep66-eye2.jpg|Yellow Zelkova's Battleship Dubbing changes *Fifty-seven seconds of the discussion between the heroes about the Intergalactic Cloister were cut from the English dub. *The dialogue between Sonic and Chris is different. In the English dub, Sonic is talking about finding a way to get Chris back home. In the original version, Sonic says that they do not know if Chris will be able to handle the sudden change in space. *In the English Dubbed, Cosmo says she and her sister Galaxina did gardening together. This was not put in the original. *forty-three seconds cut of Cosmo saying that was neat, then wondering how they are going to get out, and Cream's imagining in that they should pull the Typhoon themselves. *Yellow Zelkova eating curry rice was deleted in the English dub. *During the distortion, Tails pulls out a piece of paper saying "Super Ultra Mega-Wave Motion Propulsive Engine". This scene was cut from the English dub. *The characters' movements during the distortion are different. Title in other languages Gallery Hjffd.PNG Dark Oak.jpg Dark Oak 2.jpg Ep66 Yellow Zelkova strenght.png Ep66 Yellow Zelkova.png Ep66 Yellow Zelkova confused.png Ep66 Yellow Zelkova's Defeat.png Ep66 Yellow Zelkova defeated.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Metarex Saga episodes